Stay with me
by obsession-is-my-life
Summary: Sherlock just wants John to be with him. He will do whatever he can to keep John at home or with him on a case. Sherlock starts to see that he has feelings for John that he can't explain. Can Sherlock win John's heart and keep him with him? Sorry, bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Well this is my first story I ever published. un-beta'd so feel free to correct anything. I would be grateful for the help! I don't own BBC Sherlock or the character... I wish. Hope you enjoy! I will try to update as often as I can. Hope you like it!

"I had a wonderful night John" said Mel with a cute little smile. Her bright green eyes closed as she leaned in for a kiss. John did the same, meeting her in the middle. She brought her hands up to the back of his head to keep him there, deepening the kiss.

"I did too" John said with a smile as he pulled away from her at last. Her arms still wrapped around his shoulders keeping their chests close together.

"Why don't you come up so the night doesn't have to end?" She asked with a seductive smile as she dragged her hands closer to his lower back.

"That sounds like a-"John started but was cut off by his phone ringing, informing him he has gotten a text. "Hold on a moment" he said and pulled away. Mel nodded and gave an annoyed roll of her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by John. He took out his phone and saw he had gotten a text from his best friend and flat mate Sherlock.

John, new case. Come home.

-SH

John sighed but knew that he would go home to hell if he didn't go to see Sherlock. He didn't really want to miss what could be a great new case for his blog. "Sorry Mel but Sherlock got a new case. I had a wonderful time though. I'll call you okay?" John said with a worried smile. Mel just sign and gave him the fakest, most sarcastic smile he has ever see.

"Right John. Have a good time with your boyfriend" she spat out with disgust and annoyance. "Don't call me!" With that, Mel slammed the front door to her house and John knew he had lost another one. John sighs in disappointment and sent Sherlock a quick reply.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

On my way

-JW

Sherlock smiled a smile that others would describe as a wicked smile. Lestrade had called him for help on a case that he could do without John's help no problem. Man found his daughter's throat cut open after work. He had claimed that he had tried to save her by covering the bleeding gash from her neck to stop the bleeding then called the police. There were bruise marks on her neck from his attempt at trying to "stop the bleeding" as he had put it. From the pictures he got, Sherlock could clearly tell those were created pre-mortem.

Simple. He attempted to kill her by strangulation then gave up and just cut her throat with a kitchen knife. He was not a killer thus the reason why the cut was made terribly and that he couldn't kill her through strangulation. If they looked hard enough, they would see that he probably had some sort of bruise on his body from her kicking as a way to escape. Possibly even a bite mark or scratch. He was shocked that even Anderson couldn't have figured that one out. The only thing he was missing was a motive.

Even though it was simple, Sherlock just wanted John to be there to tell him how brilliant he was and see that smile and the awe in his eyes. It made Sherlock's heart skip a beat. John had left Sherlock alone, bored and lonely. He would never admit that he missed John whenever he went anywhere but he really did. He didn't like the feeling he got in his stomach and chest, especially when John would go out with the girls he happened to pick up. They were all dull and tedious. Sherlock was far better than any of them.

Sherlock got up from the couch, ran into his bedroom, and got on one of his perfectly tight fitting suits. He picked the purple shirt; being his favourite, and got on some black trousers. From there he ran to the loo and went to tame his wild curls. He had been in his robe and t-shirt for the past 2 days, just lying on the couch bored. Only when John was back from work would he eat and watch a bit of crap telly, enjoying John's company. He looked in the mirror and was satisfied with what he saw. He went back in the living room and sat on John's char, waiting.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

John opened the door to 221B Baker Street. He was disappointed that he has lucked out with Mel but he wasn't too surprised. He always went when Sherlock called. No matter how little the reason or how stupid it was, he was there. Like some dog going to his master. He should be mad, furious even. But he just isn't. He respects Sherlock too much. The mad had been gone for a year. John had been so heartbroken seeing him jump off that building. His best friend falling to his death... John shuttered thinking about it and cleared his mind again.

He had made it up the stairs and came in to Sherlock sitting on his chair. Sherlock's fingers were placed elegantly under his chin with his knees tucked up to his chest. John couldn't help but admire those crystal gray eyes staring at the wall in front of him in concentration. John cleared his throat loudly and Sherlock snapped his head and looked John right in the eye. He smiled slowly and shot up like a speeding bullet.

"Case John. Murder, man comes home to find his daughters throat slit open. He tried to stop the bleeding even though she was clearly already dead. We must go John! Come on!" Sherlock said quickly whilst wrapping his scarf around his neck. He put on his long dark trench coat and started out the door. John went after him going down the stairs at a quick pace. Sherlock amazingly got a cab on the first go and told the man the address as they both got in.

"We going to the man's flat?" John asked happy to see Sherlock hyped up and ready for the case. He had gotten over his luck out with Mel.

"Yes. I find it odd that the man would try to stop the bleeding even though she was dead. Lestrade and his team are waiting for us to get there. He sent pictures. Here have a look" Sherlock said showing his phone to john with the pictures up.

John carefully looked at the pictures. He had become better at deducing from all the time he spent with Sherlock. The girl looked around 16 or 17, long dark brown hair clearly dyed (roots were showing) and bright blue eyes. Oh yea, and a giant gash across her throat. She clearly fought hard against the attacker. She had a bruise on her neck around the cut which must have been from her father covering the cut as a terrible attempt to save her. John zoomed in on the neck a bit and thought that it looked rather odd for a bruise that happed recently enough to be after her death.

"These look a bit odd to you?" John asked pointing to the bruise marks around her neck. "I would have to see it closer and in person but something isn't right here."

"Hmm, does look a bit odd considering his story. It looks more like he dug his fingers in then covering it up. Well spotted John." Sherlock said with a nice Smile. John felt amazing from that compliment. His heart stuttered and he couldn't help but smile and feel proud of himself. The cab stopped and Sherlock surprisingly paid the fine and got out with John following behind.

"Let's go have a look shall we?" Sherlock said and lifted the police tape for John. They made their way up the stairs to the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy again! I will try to update as much as I can. All depends on the amount of homework I get and how often I get shifts at work. I don't own the characters or show, just want to give writing a try. Review any criticism I welcome it ENJOY!

They got into the house and John immediately saw the blood on the floor coming out of the living room. The thick crimson liquid had spread into a large pool by the entry way. The blood had been disturbed by the father's footprints, rushing to get to the body. As they walked into the room, they saw spatters of blood on the wall and furniture knocked around. Clearly this girl had pulled quite a struggle. They spotted Lestrade and went over to see the situation.

"Jordan Xavier, 16 died from a cut to the carotid artery from a kitchen knife from their Home. Her father, Charles Xavier said he returned from work early from feeling ill and saw his daughter. He immediately ran to cover her neck to try to stop the bleeding. He said it is the reason she had strange bruises on her neck" Lestrade had said clearly tired and wanting to go home for the night.

"Why exactly did he try to stop the bleeding? Clearly the girl is dead" Sherlock said exasperated, not believing the story.

"He said he saw it on some program on the telly. If you stop the bleeding you can save them."

"Well you can't tell me that the man was-"Sherlock started but was cut off by John.

"Mind if I have a look?" He asked. Lestrade and Sherlock both stopped and looked at him. Greg nodded.

"By all means." John had walked past them and leaned down to look at the body. He pulled gloves out from his back pocket making a habit of carrying them around with him everywhere. He put them on and moved Jordan's hair from her neck to have a closer look at the bruises on her neck.

They were dark purple thick circular shaped bruises located right in the centre as if someone was trying to put their thumbs against the girl's windpipe. The girl had been dead at least 9 hours and the bruises couldn't have possible formed this late into her death. Not to mention that these bruises weren't meant to cover the wound but to kill.

"Charles is clearly lying" John said getting up and taking the gloves off. Both men looked at him wanting more detail. "Those bruise marks shouldn't form even if it was to try to save her. The person first attempted to strangle her but must have given up and just slit her throat."

"Does she have anything under her nails or maybe even teeth? She was clearly putting up a battle; maybe she bit or scratched him." Before John could take a look, Sherlock was standing around the body doing what John liked to call his 'deduction dance'. He already had gloves on so he grabbed her hands, inspecting them to see anything under her nails. He smiled, clearly seeing something and grabbed a tool to get whatever was under her nails in a container for examination.

He next went to her mouth and looked at her teeth seeing bits of flesh in the teeth. Again he got it out and put it in a container for forensics. He leaned down and smelt her clothes clearly knowing the smell from somewhere. He looked up and around the room clearly looking for something. "John, would you mind going and getting that small bag over in that corner?"

John looked confused but walked across the room to pick up the bag in the direction Sherlock was pointing. John immediately knew that it was a bag of weed. He turned around and saw that Sherlock had a small bag of cocaine in his hand. They both handed their bags to Lestrade and Sherlock went over to Charles.

"Mr. Xavier, were you aware that your daughter was doing drugs?" Sherlock stated bluntly.

"What? How can you say something like that? Who do you think you are! You have no-"

"Then how would you explain the smell of weed on her clothes and the cocaine still in her nose? There was a bag of weed thrown across the room in anger. I wouldn't think she would be the one to throw it." Sherlock replied coolly, grey blue eyes looking directly at Charles. Charles stuttered trying to come up with a reply clearly freezing up. "Well?"

"She was going so far! I mean how could she just give up on everything just to fit in with some stupid kids! She could have been a lawyer or a doctor. Not doing all of this illegal bull shit!" Charles yelled backing away looking like he was ready to hit Sherlock.

"Let me guess. She came home drunk and high and you weren't even aware she was out. You smelt the weed on her and started freaking out. You grabbed it out of her pocket and threw it in anger. You were so angry you jumped her and tried to strangle her. She put up a good fight, kicking and scratching. She had scratched across your left arm and bit your right. You got frustrated and grabbed the closest thing to you which happened to be a kitchen knife on the table. You hit her head on the floor to weaken her then just cut her throat at her moment of weakness. Feel free to correct me if I am wrong" Sherlock said quickly and calmly knowing very well that he was right.

Charles at first looked terrified then his faced turned into pure rage. He tried to punch Sherlock but two officers grabbed his arms, pulled them back and put him in cuffs. "She wouldn't have done any good in this world like that! She deserved to die! Committing crimes and all! I saved others" he yelled whilst getting dragged out by multiple officers.

"The DNA under Jordan's nails will match the scratch mark that is down Charles left arm. There is also bite mark on his right arm just under the elbow. The bruises on her neck will match the size of his thumbs and you may want to test for prints on that package of weed. Call me on the next case. By the way, tell Anderson to actually look at the body. He might actually be able to see what he is missing" Sherlock said with a smirk, taking John's arm and dragged him towards the front door.

"Bye Greg!" John shouted before getting out the door. When they made their way out of the house, John looked at Sherlock. "Great job back there, I wouldn't have known all of that."

"Simple observation John. I couldn't have figured it all out without your medical training" Sherlock said with a smirk checking his phone.

"Want to go and get a bite to eat then? I'm starved." John said walking towards the busy streets.

"Sure, Angelo's okay?"

"Sounds great" John said with a smile as Sherlock called for a cab.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this is chapter 3. All mistakes are mine and I don't own the cast, characters or show. Wish I did but hey! We all wish. Feel free to correct me and/or leave a review. I appreciate each one.

* * *

As the cab pulled up to Angelo's John paid the fine and got out after Sherlock. It was mid January and it had started snowing. Their breath was seen easily in the cold night air. Sherlock had texted Angelo in advance to get them a booth in the back hoping to get a little bit of time to be with John. They entered the door and were instantly greeted by Billy who quickly took them to their seats. Angelo came not long after.

"Sherlock! John! Haven't seen you two in ages! How have you been?" Angelo said excitingly giving both boys a pat on the back.

"Not too bad, how have you been?" John asked politely and Sherlock simply smiled.

"Oh can't complain. What can I get you boys to eat? Don't bother with any drinks, they have already been chosen for you. Food is on the house for both Sherlock and his date."

"I'm not his date!" John said instantly getting all defensive. John sigh politely cleared his throat. "I will have the lasagne please."

Angelo just smiled at John and looked over to Sherlock. "And for you?"

"I will have the cheese ravioli please" Sherlock said coolly, his icy eyes staring at Angelo.

"Coming right up boys, I will have Stephan bring the drinks and a candle." And he left with a wink at John's direction. John blushed and cleared his throat. He looked up at Sherlock trying to think up a conversation starter.

"Good job on the case Sherlock. What did happen between the daughter and her father and how did you know all about their fight? You knew things that I don't think Charles ever expected anyone to find out" John asked looking curiously at Sherlock.

"Simple. Well the smell of the weed and the alcohol on her was clear you couldn't have missed it. Parents to children at her age would almost never let their children go out to parties. He has plaques up on the wall from school. They were all academic awards for multiple intellectual contests such as spelling bees and high level maths competitions. Her father seemed not only nervous but has an angry attitude. He would freak out knowing that his daughter was going to ruin her life. There was a police report for theft at a clothing store for a pink shirt as well as a bra. Unlikely that it was her father."

"She had a record of petty theft and was clearly doing drugs and drinking alcohol. I saw the bruise on her arm and she had clearly been thrown hard. Her pocket was turned inside out showing he pulled the weed out and threw it across the room in anger. She had broken ribs from his weight on her. He had gotten on top of her but she bit him, hard. He got angry and started choking her but she still had the fight in her. She scratched at him till he finally gave up and bashed her head into the floor stunning her long enough for him to grab the knife from the floor that had been on the table to slash her throat."

"Wow, that was amazing Sherlock!" John said amazed at how he figured it all out. Sherlock smiled and felt something leap in his chest in joy at the compliment. Stephan had come by and put a small lit candle in the middle of the table. He then pulled out two perfectly polished wine glasses and put it in front of the two. John raised his eyebrows in shock as he pulled out a very expensive looking white wine.

He poured the glasses and smiled at them. "Your food will be ready shortly. I hope you enjoy our finest wine courtesy of Mr. Holmes."

"Thank you Stephan" Sherlock said and gave a curt nod and an approving look. Sherlock looked at John hoping that he did okay. He wanted John to be happy. He still felt terrible about faking his death and making John think he was dead for a year. Surprisingly John forgave Sherlock, but not without a good smack in the nose.

"Thank you Sherlock. You really didn't have to do this" John said quietly but smiled warmly.

"Not a problem John. You deserve a real nice night out once in a while. You work so hard on cases and at the office. You don't eat enough and have lost at least 7 pounds since I came back. You are stressed out and need some more sleep. I just want to help you." John looked up shocked at Sherlock's confession and Sherlock instantly got worried that he had said the wrong thing. He immediately felt better when he saw John give a big smile.

"Thank you Sherlock. I never really knew you looked out for me that much. I appreciate the help, I really am okay though. You don't need to worry about me." At the end of the statement that gave Sherlock butterflies in his stomach, Angelo came with their food placing the large portions in front of them telling them to enjoy. They thanked him then tucked into their meal.

Sherlock looked up from his plate and saw John eating away at his food. He couldn't help but stare at John's lips. His lips were a thin line of pink on his tanned skin. He couldn't help but admire how soft they looked and wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. Wait, what?! Sherlock shot up instantly and started to walk towards the loo.

"You okay Sherlock?" John asked as he ran up and grabbed his arm concern in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine I just need to use the loo. I'll be right back go back to your food." With that, Sherlock tugged his arm out of John's grasp and speed walked to the loo.

"What is happening to me?" He asked out loud looking into the mirror and shocked to find that he was blushing. He splashed cold water on his face to try to calm the heat building on it. This wasn't happening. He couldn't start having feelings for John. Could he?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

John was confused at why Sherlock just ran off and was hoping that he was okay. He had finished his last bite of lasagne and was about to get up and go check on Sherlock. As he got up, Sherlock sat down. "Are you okay Sherlock? Do you feel ill?"

"No John I am okay just had a sudden... realization." John looked right into his deep blue-gray eyes. He was so mesmerised at the deep colour that he didn't realize that Sherlock had begun talking again.

"Huh sorry what did you say?" Sherlock sighed annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"I said are you ready to go home? We could watch a movie if you would like. I remember you telling me that it was a sin that I haven't seen any of the Indiana Jones movies and insisted that we must watch it one day." Sherlock waited as patiently as he could for John to answer.

"Yea sure sounds like fun." John smiled and got up with Sherlock. John looked over at Sherlock putting on his scarf. The long pale neck was stretched out so perfectly John couldn't help but stare. He shook his head to clear his mind and got his jacket on. They said their thanks and good byes to the staff and left to walk in the chilly night to 221B Baker Street.

"Well this winter is ridiculously cold" John mumbled whilst trying to keep warm by tucking his face into his jacket and his hands in his pockets. Sherlock grumbled his agreement and tried to block the cool winds from John. "Thanks" John said in gratitude knowing that Sherlock was warmer than he was and tall enough to block the wind.

Just as they got close to their flat, John didn't notice the patch of ice right in his walking path. Sherlock didn't have enough time to warn John about it. As John stepped on it, his footing got wobbly and he slipped. As he was falling, Sherlock turned to the side and caught John just as he was about to hit the ground. Sherlock wrapped his long arms around John's smaller body and held him close. They were face to face, looking right in each other's eyes pretty much breathing the same air. John's heart rate sped up drastically.

"Watch where you walk John" Sherlock said in a low voice that made John's mouth go dry.

"Th-thanks" he replied stunned. Sherlock helped John to his feet and they started to go up the stairs to 221B. What just happened? Why am I feeling this way? John couldn't control his mind or his heart rate. He hoped that a movie could calm him down.

* * *

Blah okay so I am still having a small debate with myself on whether to change this to an M rating and put some sexual content or not. My sister is offering me $20 for each chapter I do any on so I'm kinda tempted. I would have a warning so if you don't like smut, you could simply skip the paragraphs. Message me for suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there! Sorry about the wait I have been picking up shifts at work like crazy and haven't had much time to write anything. So I decided that I will slowly start going into a more M rating but not anything too explicit. This (and all my chapters) will change from Sherlock to John's POV. I haven't seen this movie in ages (Raiders of the lost ark) so I'm just going with random scenes I can remember. Also, they are watching the movie on John's laptop because I can't quite figure out how they can watch it on the sofa so ya... Sorry about what I get wrong. Apologies for anything I get wrong. I don't own BBC Sherlock. Reviews and tips are always welcome . Enjoy!

WARNING: masturbation scene

* * *

John walked into the living room with two steaming cups of tea in hand. He gave one to Sherlock who nodded his head which was the closest thing John was going to get to a thank you. Sherlock was on the couch dressed in his robe, t-shirt and pyjama pants with his legs crossed. John sat next to him in his own sleep wear similar to Sherlock. John covered himself in a blanket and pressed the play button on the laptop starting Raiders of the Lost Ark.

The movie started with Indiana and a man trying to get into a temple to get a gold statue. John hadn't seen the movie in a few years so instantly got excited. He loved Indiana Jones for a long time and had forgotten the thrill he got from watching it. Jones had been his Idol when he was younger and use to dream about going on adventures like him someday. John never imagined it would be crime fighting with Sherlock. John looked over at Sherlock and silently admired him.

The room was dark except for the glow from his laptop which had made his cheekbones more prominent and sharp. He wondered how ones cheekbones could be so beautiful. And those lips were just so perfect. They were thin yet plump and looked perfect to kiss. Wait what? John jumped at his thoughts making Sherlock look over at him. John blushed and looked at the movie on the screen.

"Everything alright John?" Sherlock asked, his gray eyes looking deeply at John.

"Hmm...Oh yea I'm fine just a little warm that's all" John replied bringing the blanket around his lap to hide his unwanted erection.

Sherlock stared at him a little more trying to get something out of him but gave up and looked back at the movie. At that moment Indiana Jones had triggered the trap that sent the boulder rolling after him. Sherlock rolled his eyes and though the movie was dull and that obviously Jones was going to get out of the situation. The only thing he enjoyed was John right next to him. His leg was rested against his knee and he could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

So instead of focusing on the film in front of him, he focused his thoughts on John. When he had caught John after his near fall, Sherlock's heart had leapt out of his chest. He had butterflies in his stomach and felt amazing. He didn't really understand what was happening to him but he liked it. He wanted to hold John again. He smiled to himself at the memory and looked back at the movie.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A while later the movie got to a scene where Marion and Jones were kissing. John instantly got uncomfortable feeling the heat rise in his face. The scene wasn't very heated but John couldn't stop picturing kissing Sherlock. His mind was screaming at him that he wasn't gay and wasn't turned on by the thought of kissing his best friend but his body begged to differ. John was at the point that he was so hard that it hurt and he didn't know what to do.

If he left, Sherlock could easily see the outline of his erection from his sweat pants and god knows what he would do about that. He had to do something. He couldn't make it obvious that he was uncomfortable either. Just as he was about to make an excuse, Sherlock spoke up in a low voice.

"I'm going to head to bed John. How about we finish this movie tomorrow, I had a bit of a long day and haven't really slept in a few days."

"Yea that sounds like a good idea. I'm kind of beat myself."

"Good night John" Sherlock said quickly and practically ran into his room.

"Night" John replied relieved that that had been easier than he thought.

John uncomfortably went up to his room with the blanket wrapped around his waist. As soon as John got into his room he closed the door, dropped the sheet and took his trousers and shirt off. He went into bed with only his boxers on tented by his cock.

John lied down onto his bed under the covers and pulled his boxers down. He reached his hand down and grabbed his cock, sliding his hand up and down. He moaned a little but trying to keep quiet so Sherlock wouldn't hear him. He played with the head for a bit imagining Sherlock's lips on him, sucking him off. That image got him off embarrassingly fast. He came all over his hand, having the best orgasm he had in a long time.

This isn't right! Why am I doing this? John kept asking himself. He wasn't gay; he never looked at another man before. It was only Sherlock. John wiped his hand on a dirty shirt from the ground and hoped that he would be better tomorrow. He really needed to get laid.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sherlock had run to his room in a rush hoping that John didn't notice. During the movie Sherlock had started fantasising about John and what he wanted to do to him. The kissing scene in the movie wasn't bad but it got Sherlock's mind reeling with weird images. He pictured John sweaty from a crime scene dragging Sherlock onto the bed and touching him everywhere. Sherlock shuttered thinking about it and did something he hadn't done since he was in his teens. He stripped out of his clothes and touched his swollen cock.

Sherlock instantly arched into the touch and pulled at his cock imagining it was John's hand instead of his own. He moaned Johns name and rubbed his cock quickly feeling that he was about to reach orgasm. Sherlock gasped out loudly and repeated John's name like a chant under his breath as he came an intense orgasm. He was completely spent having had the best orgasm of his life. He wondered why he hadn't done this more often and then realized that his brain was mush. He almost regretted it but was so satisfied that he just let it go. Letting his mind go for a while was okay he decided. Sherlock yawned realizing just how tired he really was. He cleaned up the come all over his hand and stomach with the tissues he kept in the drawer next to his bed. He fell fast asleep with dreams of John going through his mind.

* * *

I got $20 for writing that XD. My sister thinks that it's hilarious that I would be willing to do this :P. Holy Jesus that was hard to write. How do you people do this so often? I mean I can read it with a straight face but write it... It's not only done badly but not even that detailed. Well after blushing my way through the ending I am off for a bit and will hopefully update soon. All mistakes are mine. Feel free to correct any and give me some writing tips. This is mostly for fun so ya. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy everyone! Sorry about the time I leave between updates. I don't have much time on my hands and I hope that soon I will be able to update more often. I have a lot of writing assignments due in the next 2 weeks but after that I should be able to do another chapter. Well here is the next chapter and there are no warnings in this so no need to worry. Hope you like it! I don't own BBC Sherlock or anything just write silly little stories about them. All mistakes are mine so feel free to point them out to me. So yea enjoy!

* * *

John woke up to his alarm clock blaring in his ear signalling him that it was time to get ready for work. He opened his eyes and blinked away the sleep and hit the button to stop the infuriating beeping. The sun was up slightly seeping through the curtains and hitting John right in the eyes as he sat up and stretched his back. He groaned in annoyance and blocked the sun out with his hand. He dragged his feet to the closet to get some clothes and his towel for a shower and went into the bathroom to enjoy a nice, hot shower to wake him up.

Once done, John got dressed and went downstairs and smelt a brilliant smell coming from the kitchen. As he entered, he was hit with the rich and delicious smell of bacon and eggs. John looked dumbstruck at Sherlock wearing his perfectly tailored suit with a white shirt cooking breakfast. Sherlock looked at John with his piercing blue eyes and let out a small but rare smile.

"Good morning John did you rest well?"

"Uh y-yea I did t-thanks...uh did you?" John said stuttering his way through the conversation.

"Yes it was nice to catch up on some surprisingly much needed sleep. I made coffee already for you on the table and the food is nearly ready" Sherlock pointed at the coffee as John sat down at the table.

"I didn't even know you could cook. Is that even safe to eat?" John asked after taking a sip of his perfectly made coffee.

"Oh John I can cook. Mycroft and I would always cook dinner since mummy would always be home late from work. I would have deleted it from my mind but I thought that maybe it could become useful one day." Sherlock said with a small smirk.

With that Sherlock took out two plates and put on good sized portions of scrambled eggs and 3 pieces of bacon on each plate for John and himself. He sat down across from John and put one of the plates in front of John and handed him a fork. John looked at it wearily for a moment before he took the fork in his hand not noticing Sherlock watching him for his reaction. John took the bite and smiled at the taste.

"Wow this is really good Sherlock" John said giving Sherlock and approving look. Sherlock beamed with joy and dug into his own food.

After breakfast, John thanked Sherlock and caught a cab to head to the clinic for work. The cab ride wasn't very long and John made it to the office a good 10 minutes before his shift started. He walked in and politely greeted everyone that passed him. John settled into his small office and awaited his first patient of the day.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sherlock leapt up with joy as soon as John left. He made John breakfast hoping to see him smile for once in the mornings. John usually looked tired and groggy in the mornings and was always in a rush simply having some toast and jam. Sherlock hadn't properly cooked for himself for a while and didn't know if he would still be able to cook as well as he use to.

Mycroft had been a good cooking teacher and well a teacher for almost everything Sherlock knew today. His parents were never around so Mycroft was always caring for him. Their father had left them when Mycroft was 17 and Sherlock was 7. Mycroft had been caught making out with his boyfriend at the time. Edwin Holmes had been disgusted that Mycroft was gay and had not only disowned Mycroft, but left that night and never came back. Elsa Holmes had comforted Mycroft and had to get a second job to keep both her sons fed with a home and enough money saved up so that later they could go to a great university.

Ever since Mycroft had helped out Sherlock with faking his death and catching all of Moriarty's men before they could hurt John, he had respected his brother a little more. He may still not get along with him as he use to but he stilled cared for him in his own way. Sherlock started remembering the hurt on Mycroft's face after the day his father left and felt sympathy for him all over again.

Sherlock shuttered at the memory or his father yelling at Mycroft and repressed it to the back of his mind palace. He finished cleaning up the kitchen and put the dishes away. After coming back, Sherlock had started cleaning some of the house trying to help John out a little. He always wanted to tell John he was alive but he couldn't risk it until he had known that he was 100% safe from Moriarty's men. Sherlock felt an odd flutter in his stomach at the thought of John and was starting to get scared of his bodies reaction.

After cleaning, Sherlock went to the couch and casually grabbed John's laptop. He opened up to John's log in, quickly figuring out his password. Sherlock opened up a search engine and typed in some of the things he was feeling. He got the results he knew were going to pop up but Sherlock knew there was no way he loved John. That was just crazy. Nope. He was Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective and married to his work.

He started getting nervous with that being the only result when an idea dawned on him. He smiled and quickly dialled a number he knew well.

"Hello Molly Hooper" came the cheery reply from the other end.

"Molly its Sherlock. I am having a problem and I need... Well I need your help."

"Alright is everything okay Sherlock?" Molly asked worry clearly in her voice.

"I'm fine I just need some medical opinion and no I will not ask John" Sherlock replied already getting his coat and scarf off the hook.

"Alright come on by then. See ya soon." Molly then hung up the phone and Sherlock was out the door in a flash, calling for the next cab.

* * *

So yes I am going to introduce Molly in this and I did do a bit of family background on Sherlock. You will eventually see Mycroft come around in this story and from what I can tell there is going to be at least one more case before Sherlock and John confess their feelings for each other. So I hope you guys are okay if I maybe do a little bit of Mystrade in this? I love the ship and just think it fits them well. Uh any questions or ideas feel free to leave a review or message me. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello beautiful people! Here is an update (finally) and this is when both boys come to terms with their feelings. It's a little short but I promise my next chapter will be a little longer! No warnings for this chapter but the next might get a little more heated. Well hope you like it reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I don't own anything from BBC Sherlock just a crazy fangirl. Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Hello Sherlock. There is a coffee on the table over there just how you like it so uh let me just finish with this body and we can have a chat" Molly nodded and quickly finished up with the body she was working on for a murder that had been already solved. Sherlock sat down on the chair by the desk with his coffee and took a sip. Black two sugars, just the way he liked it.

Molly had helped Sherlock out when he faked his death and he had gained a lot of respect for her. He spent many nights hauled up in her spare bedroom and filled with nightmares of John being killed by Moriarty. She would comfort him and tell him that John was okay and that Moriarty was finally dead. Molly had kept him happy getting him information on some of the cases and would test him if he could solve them. He got it right every single time. She knew he missed going on cases with John.

"Well what can I help you with today Sherlock?" she asked with a smile wiping her hands dry after washing them from the powder in the rubber gloves. She took a seat in a char not far from him and rolled herself over and placed her hands in her lap. He looked her straight in the eye.

"I have been feeling a bit...odd lately and well I need answers."

"Why don't you ask John he is a doctor and I think he could-"

"It's about John!" Sherlock said looking at her with what appeared to be anger. Molly knew better and could see the slight fear in his eyes. He always tried to act like nothing was wrong but she knew better than that.

"Okay then Sherlock I will try to help. What have you been feeling exactly?" She asked in a completely calm voice looking right back at him. She took his hands gently into hers learning over time that that calmed him down and he instantly relaxed.

"Well... every time John goes out I get this feeling kind of like anger but not anger. I want to keep him near me at all times. I started getting these dreams... of me and John well...doing things." Sherlock said trying to calm his breathing and blushing at the last part. Sherlock hoped that he was just having a mid life crisis of some sort and that this would pass.

"Well Sherlock, it sounds to me like you fancy Doctor John Watson" Molly said with a large grin on her face. She had gotten over her crush on Sherlock after finding herself a girlfriend (to Sherlock's surprise) from Mycroft. She had taken a liking to "Anthea" AKA Alice.

"No it's not possible. It's just a phase it will pass" Sherlock said trying to pull away from Molly and get away as fast as possible.

"Sherlock do you feel butterflies when he is close?"

"Well yes but..."

"And do you get sweaty and nervous?"

"Yes but it can't possibly be..."

"And does your mouth go dry and do you get all excited and stuff?"

"Yes but still I..."

"Then Sherlock you clearly fancy the man! Now what are you going to do about it?" She asked grabbing his arm and sitting him back down on the chair.

"I-I don't know Molly what does one do?" Sherlock asked finally accepting that he may have a little bit of a "crush" as the Americans called it. Molly smiled at him and put on her "scheming face".

"So here is what you need to do..."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

John had put on his coat after his last patient left for the day. He had a lot of thinking to do. He wasn't listening all that much to what everyone's problems were. He was focused more on his own problem and his possible 'more than friends' liking of Sherlock. Every time someone came in, his mind would go right back to the image of kissing Sherlock.

"John is everything alright with you?" Sarah asked as John nearly ran into her.

"Hmm? Oh yea, yes everything is just fine. I'm just heading out now" John said awkwardly playing with his thumbs.

"You seemed a little out of it today is everything okay between you and Sherlock?" She asked looking slightly concerned.

"Yes. Everything is fine" John said almost instantly blushing a deep scarlet.

"You look like you have something on your mind. I'm here to help let's just say this is a no judgement zone" Sarah said smiling and sitting John into one of the waiting room chairs.

"I...well I think I might just sort of maybe..."

"Fancy Sherlock?"

"How-how did you know?" John asked shocked and started to back away slowly.

"John it's kind of obvious. You follow him everywhere and you admire his great deductions more than anyone ever has. You get defensive whenever someone dares to insult his brilliance and let's face it, you look at his arse John" she said with a slight giggle that turned John redder than a phone booth.

"Just go up to him and tell him how you feel. By the looks he gives you I can tell you that he feels the same way."

"You really think so?" John said hopeful.

"You bet. Now go get him tiger" she said with a laugh and shoved him out of the room.

* * *

Hope you like it! Thank you to all who are following this story and hope you continue to love it! I have a second story up for Supernatural on my stories if you would like to read it. I kinda made my own character and all and I hope that you will love her as much as I do. Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any ideas/advice or feel free to just chat me up, I'm always up for a chat :P.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Yay earlier than normal update! I have been going through a lot this week and to let my anger out a bit I decided to write out a chapter for this! Glad some of you are enjoying it and I hope I don't disappoint any of you. Okay so in this chapter Sherlock is a but OOC since I really don't know how he would be exactly expressing his feelings but I think that since in the Great Game he stuttered a lot and got all fidgety that he would kinda be the same so yea.. All mistakes are mine and I hope you like this chapter!

I don't own the Characters or the show (sad face)

* * *

Sherlock got back to the flat about two hours before John was to return from work. He took a few deep breaths to relax himself. _Okay Sherlock, you need to do this right _he thought to himself. Molly had told him that he needed to relax and be himself in a good way. Not in an obnoxious show off kind of way. Molly made that part very clear. He needed to turn on a little charm and compliment him a bit. Smile. Also she told Sherlock to make John dinner as well as clean up after and before. Sherlock spend a good hour and a half cleaning up and making the place look presentable.

He bought some red wine (John's favourite), cleaned up and disinfected the kitchen table to so they could eat safely without having to worry about Sherlock's experiments getting in the way. He went to the store and picked up some salmon and mixed vegetables he could cook up. He washed his hands and prepared the meal keeping it on medium heat. John would be home in less than fifteen minutes so Sherlock finished up cooking and ran up to his room to fix up his appearance.

He looked into the mirror and fixed up his hair as best he could since his curls would never be the way he wanted them to. He stripped from his clothing and went into his shelf and pulled out his perfectly fitting white shirt and black pants. "_Keep your suit jacket off. Let him see your body." _Another deep breath and Sherlock went down and set the food on two plates and put 2 wine glasses out and stood nervously at the table. He had the slight fear of rejection knowing that he was trying to impress John "not gay" Watson.

_What if Molly is all wrong and John doesn't feel anything for me?_ Sherlock started to have a minor panic attack. He had never had any feelings for anyone before John. He never realised just how truly scared he was about this going wrong. What if John got to uncomfortable with Sherlock's feelings and moves out? Sherlock would lose his mind. Maybe even go back on the drugs! Sherlock was freaking out at this point, bouncing on the balls of his feel and playing with his thumbs. He froze when he heard the front door opening.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

John walked through the front door and smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen. It smelt like salmon which John hadn't had in ages. He looked around the room and noticed something different. Was it...cleaner? "Sherlock?" He called out wondering where his crazy yet beautiful flatmate was. He hadn't figured out what to say to Sherlock yet, a little scared of the rejection.

"I-I'm in t-the kitchen J-John" Sherlock stuttered out a little nervously. John got instantly worried that maybe Sherlock was in trouble and may have gotten hurt.

"Sherlock is everything okay in..." John was cut off when he entered the now spotless kitchen. He gasped seeing that Sherlock had made dinner. Not only that but he cleaned up the kitchen and looking behind him he saw that he also cleaned up the living room.

"Umm. I hope you're hungry John" Sherlock said looking at John nervously fidgeting a bit.

"Yea Sherlock I'm starved. Shall we?" John said taking a seat at the table nodding for Sherlock to join him. Sherlock sat down hesitantly and pulled up from under his char a very expensive looking bottle of red wine.

"Would you like some John?" He asked after opening up the bottle.

"Yes please. Sherlock this is wonderful" John said smiling up at Sherlock who smiled happily at him filling his glass with the liquid.

"Well tuck in" Sherlock said as he took a few bites of his own food. Both men enjoyed the food and Sherlock offered to clean up telling John to put on a movie. As Sherlock washed up, John flipped through the channels not really in the mood to finish Indiana Jones on his laptop tonight.

John couldn't stop thinking about why Sherlock could have possibly made dinner for him. He thought about what Sarah had said about Sherlock possibly liking him but Sherlock was the high functioning sociopath who was "married to his work". He couldn't possibly have any sort of feelings for John or could he? Sherlock came over handing him his wine glass that he left on the table. John looked up to thank him but couldn't help noticing his body in that shirt.

Sherlock was well built but not freakishly muscular. He had a nice slimming body and the shirt he was wearing was hugging his body perfectly. John wanted to know what he could possibly be hiding under the shirt though his imagination could paint a pretty perfect picture. The better question is what was he hiding under those suit pants? "John are you alright?" John jumped in surprise realizing he was staring at him.

"Yes. Sorry Sherlock I've had kind of a long day with a lot on my mind. So Sherlock I was kind of meaning to ask you...what is all this about?" John looked Sherlock in the eye and Sherlock's eyes widened in a sort of panicked look.

"Yes well John I sort of kind of well... needed to have a word with you. It's sort of important and I just thought that this would you know...help" Sherlock gulped loudly and turned to look straight at John. Sherlock looked as if he wanted to continue but didn't know what to say.

"Sherlock, you can tell me anything I promise I won't judge you or think anything different of you. If you are back on the drugs or something we can..."

"What? No John it's nothing bad well unless you think it's bad which I really hope you don't but I can't really say anything about you not approving or anything it's just I-I..."

"Sherlock just tell me I promise I won't..."

"John I think I love you!" Sherlock said rather loudly and instantly froze up. He looked up panicked at John and John just looked right back at him with a little bit of shock and a whole lot of surprise.

"I-I Sherlock I..." John started to say but was interrupted by a very tense Sherlock.

"I'm sorry John. I didn't want you to find out like this." Sherlock said and John swore he saw a tear start up in Sherlock's blue eyes.

"Wait Sherlock!" John called out but Sherlock had already grabbed his coat and ran out the door. "I think I love you too..."

* * *

Oops... I kinda left you on a bit of a cliffhanger sorry... I try to keep angst out of my stories so no need to fret my pretties it will all come together. Where do you think Sherlock went? Reviews are always welcome and thank you so much for reading! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! Hope you like the chapter where you get to find out where Sherlock ran off to and what will John do to get him back? Enjoy :)

I don't own BBC Sherlock or the actors.

* * *

John stood there, staring at the door in utter shock. _Sherlock loved him back?_ He finally composed himself and ran to the couch to grab his phone from his jacket pocket. He dialed Sherlock's number over and over again but it went to voice mail every time. _Where would Sherlock go?_ John didn't know how he was supposed to find Sherlock but an idea suddenly struck him and he dialed the number.

"Mycroft? It's me John. I know you only told me to call in case of emergency but Sherlock left. We kind of had a bit of a well...never mind. Where did he go I mean can you check it out or something? Anything please Mycroft!" John said panicked not knowing how far Sherlock would take this.

"John don't worry and give me a minute I will check on him please hold" Mycroft said in a calm soothing voice before putting John on hold. He came back on in less than two minutes. "He is at Molly Hooper's flat right now. Would you like me to send you a ride over and take you there? I can call her to let he know you are coming though I know she will be expecting you."

"Yes please Mycroft and thank you so much!" John said relieved that Sherlock was somewhere safe.

"A car will be over in a few minutes just get dressed and go outside. Have a good night John and no need to worry." After that Mycroft hung up and John got his coat on and his shoes on and went outside.

As soon as John stepped out, a black car pulled up to him with tinted windows. He opened the door and was sat next to a man in his early 20's. John buckled up and started fidgeting nervously. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket eagerly hoping it was Sherlock. He opened the message which was from an unknown number and read it.

Hello John its Molly! Mycroft texted and told me you were on your way to come get him. What happened Sherlock came into my flat crying his eyes out. Did you two have a fight?

John looked at the text and felt terrible. Sherlock was crying? How could John ever let that happen? He replied quickly hoping Sherlock was alright.

No Sherlock kind of told me that he loved me and ran off thinking the worst. Please tell him im not mad please. I shouldnt be far now.

After sending the text the car pulled over and the man told John that they arrived and handed him over a key. John took a deep breath and got out.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sherlock bolted out of the flat at lightning speed and took off to the only safe haven he could think of. Molly's flat. Tears were streaming down his face. He had ruined it all! John probably thought he was a pathetic mess and would never live with him now let alone share his feelings. He saw Molly's flat in eye shot and bolted faster. He ran up the steps and knocked loudly at the door.

"What in bloody hell do you think you are...oh Sherlock" Molly said angry at first till she saw the mess in front of her that was Sherlock. His blue grey eyes went an odd green colour and he had tears streaming down his red face. She pulled him in for a hug and he gripped her right back sobbing into her shoulder.

She dragged him in and sat him onto her small sofa. "I-I-I'm so stupid Molly. I should n-never have thought th-that someone as p-perfect as J-John would ever like someone l-l-like me!" Sherlock said between sobs and burst out crying. She lay his head down on her lap and heard her phone ring indicating a text. She looked at her phone and knew who it was before she opened it.

John is on his way to collect Sherlock

-MH

Molly pulled Sherlock's phone out of his pocket discreetly whilst he was calming down and put John's number into her phone texting him. She didn't know what happened exactly but she knew it wasn't that John had rejected him. John had feelings for Sherlock. A dog could see that they fancied each other. "Sherlock what happened exactly?" She said in a calming and soothing voice patting his hair down.

"I just said it. I just told him I loved him and left. The look of horror on his face was enough for me. He probably hates me or is just disgusted with me" Sherlock said still hiccuping but not sobbing anymore.

"Did John say he wasn't interested?"

"Well no but-"

"How do you know he wasn't just surprised at the sudden outburst Sherlock?"

"Wouldn't he ..." Sherlock trailed off thinking it through a little bit more. Maybe he was just surprised. Sherlock kind of did yell it out of the blue and John didn't really expect it. Sherlock sighed and calmed down his breathing a little bit more.

"John is worried Sherlock. He called you seven times. Now does that sound like a man who is disgusted by you and hates you?"

"I guess not." Sherlock sat up a little and wiped his tear covered face.

"Exactly. Now go to the loo and clean yourself up a bit. I'll make up some tea." Molly smiled and Sherlock went over to clean up. He shed off his long coat and left it on the couch.

As he entered the bathroom he looked over at the mirror over the sink and gasped. His face was terrible looking all red and blotchy. Sherlock turned on the cold water and splashed it to cool his face down. He didn't know what he was going to say to John when he got back. After his face went back to its icy colour, he patted it dry and went out. As he left the bathroom, he stopped cold at the sight of John in the living room.

John turned to him with a worried expression and smiled relieved. Molly was sitting on the couch drinking her tea and petting her cat that was now resting on her lap. "Sherlock I was so worried!" John said as he ran over and pulled Sherlock into a huge hug. Sherlock was stunned and didn't know what to do or say. "Sherlock never run off like that again! I thought you were going to go do something stupid or never come back and all!"

"John how could I face you after that? I mean it was just so..." Sherlock started but was silenced by John holding his face in his hands.

"Oh Sherlock. Shut up." And with that John pulled Sherlock in for a kiss.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! I'm not sure how much longer to make this story but most likely one more chapter for this one and then a sequel with some Mystrade and a little more about their relationship progressing. That is up to you and if I don't get any requests then I probably won't bother but who knows. See all was fixed and well again :) Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all! This is the last chapter of this story but I will start up a sequel as soon as I can (hopefully not too long). Sorry about the wait but I didn't know how to end it nor did I have much time to write. I have been working on ISU after ISU and killing in essay writing. Trying to raise money for charity and doing a giant project on the lovely Misha Collins. :P Please enjoy the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story! Message me or review if you have any ideas or suggestions to the sequel! :D

* * *

Sherlock just stood shocked. John's lips were pressed onto Sherlock's so perfectly. They felt just as Sherlock had imagined, soft and simply perfect. Sherlock had never kissed someone and felt slightly panicked that he would mess everything up. John must have sensed his panic since he stopped kissing him and brought his lips to his ear and breathed into his ear whispering "just do what I'm doing, don't be scared," and went back to his lips.

Sherlock shuttered at his words but nodded slightly in understanding. When John pressed his lips back to his, he started to mimic his movements with his lips, moving along with John opposed to just standing there. He placed his hands on the small of John's back bringing him slightly closer. Sherlock gasped at the closer contact feeling his pants get tighter. John took advantage of his open mouth by sliding his tongue into Sherlock's mouth. He felt John explore his mouth loving the feeling of the kiss until someone cleared their throat.

John ended the kiss panting and getting his breath back. Sherlock was sweating and he could feel his arousal pushing on the front of his pants uncomfortably. Both men looked over to see Molly smiling behind her glass. "I see you boys have resolved the issue." John blushed at getting carried away with everything and Sherlock stood there like a deer in headlights panting slightly.

"S-sorry Molly I don't..."John started but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you boys have sorted it all out. I would love to stay and chat with you but I have sort of a guest coming over and well..." Molly said looking down blushing with a small smile. Sherlock looked at her and deduced her in his head. She had a date that she has started cooking dinner for and has even cleaned up the flat for. Molly tended to have a messy flat but now noticed that it was almost spotless minus the few tuffs of cat fur that her cat had left behind. He looked at the time on her clock and saw it was just after six. Molly didn't have much time to get ready for her date who would be there for 6:30.

"Have fun tonight Molly and thank you." Sherlock said as he walked by her and sent a small smile her way. Molly returned the smile and waved them goodbye. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they left to go outside and John raised his arm to call a cab.

"Wait," Sherlock said putting John's hand down from any passing cabs. John looked over at him curiously. "How about we walk back?"

John looked up and smiled. "Sounds like a plan." They walked along the streets of London admiring the crisp cool evening with small flakes of snow fluttering down. Sherlock shivered slightly from the wind as it whooshed through and John took his hand. Sherlock jumped a little at the sudden contact but then intertwined their fingers. They smiled as they made their way to 221B.

Once they got inside, John turned Sherlock to look him and placed a small chaste kiss to his lips. As he pulled away, he looked into Sherlock's eyes and smiled bringing him into a hug. "Sherlock, never assume that I don't feel something for you. You are a wonderful human being and just...perfect." Sherlock hugged John closer, so happy about everything. For once in his life, he felt at peace.

After that, they went to go sit on the couch and watch a bit of crap telly. Sherlock couldn't help but feel a bit of doubt. He wasn't perfect in any way and could only see his imperfections. His past drug addiction, his constantly getting onto danger and of course being pretty much emotionless. He put his head down and sighed. John looked over at him and noticed his slight discomfort. "Sherlock, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"It's just...why me John? You could have so many beautiful women who wouldn't put you in danger on a daily basis. They wouldn't treat you the way I treat you and would understand more and have more experience and just have-"

"Sherlock don't be ridiculous." John turned and took Sherlock's hands into his. "No one is a smart as you and you think you are heartless but deep down I can see you aren't even close to. You care about Miss Hudson, about Molly, Lestrade, and even Mycroft. And of course I know you care about me." John leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek and cuddled closer into Sherlock.

"I-thank you John." Sherlock simply said leaning into the kiss. Sherlock hoped that they would be okay. He was going to put his best effort into keeping his relationship with John strong. Wait...were they in a relationship? "John are you... are we boyfriends?" Sherlock asked so softly John almost missed it.

John smiled and looked up into Sherlock's deep blue eyes. "Yes Sherlock. I think we are. It's going to be a bit of a bumpy ride but I know we will be able to do it."

Sherlock beamed in happiness and wrapped his arms around John. Sherlock and John were finally together and both men were going to do whatever they could to stay that way.

* * *

Woooh my first completed fan fic! Sorry about the kinda shitty ending :S. I didn't know how to end it but I kinda want the sequel to be them building on the relationship and eventually Sherlock getting it in basically with John. I'm going with virgin and nervous Sherlock. Thank you all that read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story! I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Thank you for sticking by my first fanfiction and I hope you will keep up and read the sequel! :D Lots of love and feel free to message me!


	10. Chapter 10

UPDATE!

I have posted the sequel for this story. You can check it out if you want. It's called I Will Keep You Safe. It will show the development between Sherlock and John as well as have a case involved which will test Sherlock's feelings for John and show his deduction skills and all. Thanks again for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it :D

Susan xox


End file.
